Rings
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: "This never happened if that's what you want, it's yours Axel." The redhead turns around just as the younger's fingers twist the knob attached to the front door. "Zexion wait!" - Prequel to Roses -


_This is the prequel fic to Roses_

* * *

><p>The screams and shouts echo off the walls and back at the two men standing in the dismantled living room. Shattered glass and cushions lie all over the floor while the two seem to keep the lightning between them. Emerald and azure clash together as the emerald eyed redhead finally turns around with a huff. His fingers brush through cascading crimson spikes before dragging over his pale face, not wanting to let the façade fade away for an instant; he's the strong one, the one that keeps things running smoothly. Lately, all he's been doing is making things worse by increasing his hours at work to bring enough money home to save up for the one he truly loves in an effort to seal their relationship with a piece of paper and a circlet of metal.<p>

The other's breath comes out shaky and raspy, throat sore from all the yelling. His fingers twine together in the front of his gray and aquamarine striped t-shirt before snapping up the jacket that had fallen to the floor. He doesn't care that it isn't his as long as he can get it on his shoulders before the redhead can turn around and start up once again. "This never happened if that's what you want, it's yours Axel."

The redhead turns around just as the younger's fingers twist the knob attached to the front door. "Zexion wait!"

It's too late as the door shuts with a definite click; the small sound seeming like an explosion as Axel stares at the flimsy wooden door. His long legs propel him toward the door without another second to look back, his heart yearning to tell the other man how much he does give a shit, that it isn't all a lie. He reaches into his pocket as he leaves the door to his apartment open, making sure that the small silver band is still in his jeans pocket. The black t-shirt billows out around his frame as he rushes down the stairs; wanting only to get to the first floor as fast as he can. But he can't seem to go fast enough as he stumbles off the platform leading down that last flight of metal stairs, his blood running cold as the brutal sound of everything shattering around him forcing him to stop in his tracks.

His eyes fall from the back as it runs away from the scene, the measly weapon dropping to the ground with a clang and thankfully not going off once again to claim another victim. Residents exit their apartments and gaze at the scene as the redhead kneels down on the third step down, pulling a luke warm body up to his own chest. He grasps at the body with crimson pouring from the wound in his chest, fingers pushing away the slate blue hair from a pale face. "Zexion, look at me!"

Hazy eyes try to focus on the redhead only for Zexion to give a slow blink in response as well as a shuddered breath. Axel strains his ears to hear for sirens, hoping that one of these 'neighbors' has had the sense to call the paramedics and not simply stand there gawking at the two lovers. Strained breaths snap Axel's attention back to the blue haired male dying in his arms, his frazzled brain trying to keep his composure instead of screaming bloody murder at the cruel ironic fate. With one arm he holds Zexion close as the other reaches behind him, fingers dipping quickly into his back pocket.

He hadn't had the time to place it properly for the other to find. He hadn't had the nerve to admit that he has been wrong about everything about their relationship, that it is something far more than a fling. But he knows he'll never have another chance at the way the other's breath slowly declines from a heavy need to a shallow chore.

The simply silver band slips easily onto Zexion's ring finger, his blue eyes trying their best to find Axel's emerald orbs. Not once to tears slip from his eyes as the redhead gives a quick kiss to his lips. Axel continues to pepper kisses against the crown of Zexion's head, apologies mumbling from his lips with every peck until the paramedics finally arrive, pulling him away from the barely breathing man, the last time he'll ever be with him and both be breathing healthy.

* * *

><p><em>^^' Sorry again for always killing off one of the two. It's a great builder for emotion. xD<em>


End file.
